Opposites
by Shura Pirate
Summary: Collection of one shots: Leon had supposed them to be opposites, Sora and him. There was her sweet naivety and his desirous yearnings-a match that most certainly wasn't normal. Though, he sometimes wondered if they really were opposites... NOTE: Chapter three not up! Under going revision! Sorry!
1. Opposites

AN: I blame _Insidious _for this idea.

I feel like this is older teen range.

OO

OO

OO

His dark gaze fell upon the two happy couple from across the room.

She, with her big brown eyes and red hair, he, with his blue eyes and orangey blonde hair. He supposed they fit well together, what with their 'compassion' and 'understanding.' Most had said that they had a happy, healthy relationship and that they were just meant to be or some nonsense like that.

He personally couldn't see it, but people didn't come to him for advice.

She smiled then, at some comment the young man said to her. Her tinkling laughter, the soft sound of glass chimes clinking against each other in a soothing way, sounded into the room. He could see what would draw people in, he could see the nice qualities she had that would make her a great friend or loyal girlfriend.

What he saw though, was something else.

"What are the odds," May huffed with annoyance as she chewed her dinner, "that we'd be at the same restaurant as those two idiots?"

He made a non-committal sound. It was not so strange to him.

After all, he had chosen the place with _her_ in mind.

OO

He saw her again, this time out on the beach.

Her hair was loose and her smile bright. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of her head and she stood up, unbuttoning her shirt.

He watched from behind, taking pleasure in the way she shrugged her arms out of the short sleeves and revealed inch by satisfying inch of her tanned back. Two thin red strings dangled along the back of her neck as her bikini top was kept in place by so delicate a tie and _sinfully_ _tempting _him to tug the flimsy knot out.

When she undid the button on her jeans and the zipper, he nearly groaned aloud as she shimmied out of her short shorts, revealing the other half of her bikini outfit. She stepped out of her shorts, one leg at a time and he enjoyed seeing the little hop she did for the last leg.

Her tanned legs were gorgeous, her curves the perfect shapes for his hands to travel over.

Friend? Girlfriend?

Lover was what he saw.

OO

The cast party included a dj and a dance floor.

For fun, Mia had everyone draw a number from a hat, but she had not yet said what for. He had not wanted to participate, but she drew for him, giving him the number "6".

"I'll remember it," she told him sternly, "so you have to step up when I call your number."

He was tempted to just leave, if only to get away from her. He would like to see what she'd do about him going. He highly doubted it would be anything fantastic. Boring, was more probable.

His eyes slid over to his right, seeing _her_. She was looking delicious in her midnight blue halter dress, the hem reaching mid-thigh and her strapped heels making her legs defined in a marvelously feminine way.

"This is annoying," May flatly stated next to him wearing a dark purple dress.

He would have agreed with her a few moments ago, but a figure in blue was making the evening more interesting. He watched her slip a hand in the ridiculous hat and pull out a slip of paper. Her curious brown eyes looked at the number written.

All too soon, Mia spoke in the microphone. "Ok everyone, this is what's happening. When I call your number, you step up and then I'll call another number and you'll have to do the first dance together. I'm keeping track who's with who, so don't even try switching partner!"

"What if a dude ends up with a dude?" yelled out a guy.

"Then you'll have the chance for a bro-mance!" she easily dismissed. "Number 11, please come up!"

May groaned. "This is pathetic! She's randomly picking out numbers to pair up!"

He would agree, but a part of him was hoping for the unlikely to occur.

Soon enough, Leon's number was called. Mia pointedly stared at him until he came up the small stage and stood next to him. Satisfied, she looked at her clipboard. "Ok, Number 6 will be dancing with…Number 3!"

His eyes automatically looked for her in the crowd. She and her boyfriend seemed to be arguing about something.

"No switching!" Mia warned.

"Oh, we're not!" Sora laughed. "He was holding my paper for me. I'm Number 3."

Those words were a song for him.

Once all the partners were paired off, they all went to the dance floor. His right arm was around her waist and his left hand was holding hers. They were dancing close, their bodies rubbing against each other's every once in a while. He was surprised she did not step back a little more.

"What were you two arguing about?"

She looked over at him, no longer seeing some point over his shoulder. "The numbers. Ken was actually Number 3. I told him to switch with me so he wouldn't have to dance with another guy."

"Is that the only reason why you switched numbers?"

She tilted her head. "I don't know what you mean."

Her tone made him question whether she did or not.

OO

There was some trouble with the wonder couple.

He watched as she stomped away from her boyfriend, anger and upset expressed in every line of her body. Her snapping eyes made him want to follow her and he did.

She was sitting on the steps. He saw her shoulders shaking a little. He frowned.

"What is wrong?"

She turned to him without a single tear on her face. He was taken back.

"Of all the idiotic things he could have said, he just did!"

He realized then that she had been shaking in fury. The thought made her more appealing to him for some strange reason.

OO

Her boyfriend was talking with her, offering her some white daisies.

She took them and smiled.

He didn't know what upset him more, the fact that she easily accepted the apology or the fact that he had thought she had more to her than that.

OO

May was kissing him.

He stood there, letting her but not responding back. He felt like a stone statue, simply trying to weather out the storm.

OO

He saw her again, though she seemed to be irritated about something.

Her boyfriend was talking to her, but nothing he said seemed to be working. She turned her head then, and spotted him staring at them.

He saw something flit across her eyes before she narrowed them. Without another word, she leaned her face to her boyfriend's and connected their lips. His hand clenched in reaction to what she had done.

After the initial reaction, he noticed that a brown eye was open and gauging his reaction. His fisted hand loosened. He realized she had done it on purpose, knowing that he was watching.

He turned and walked away before she could see the smirk on his face.

OO

They got into an argument again.

He was curious how her boyfriend was planning on resolving this one. The volume of their voices let him know that it was a big one.

OO

He accidently happened upon her doing some morning yoga out on the beach.

Her lithe body arched backwards with her lower half against the yoga mat. Her feet curled towards her head, half her legs following the curling motion and lifting off of the mat.

She let out a faint sound, a sort of cry as she stretched and stretched.

He couldn't help but wonder if she'd make that sound doing other activities.

OO

The wonder couple stayed estranged.

He approached her, face to face.

"You kissed him when I was looking."

She blinked at the sudden question. He continued on.

"I think," he said as a hand ran along her cheek, "you were trying to make me jealous."

"I think," she said, lightly shivering from his touch, "you watch me too much."

OO

He saw them sitting side by side on a bench.

He seethed, angry at her and angry at himself.

OO

"You're full of yourself!" she spat at him, not caring that his arms boxed her in against the wall.

"Am I?" he sneered out. "You seem to have a fairly high opinion of yourself."

"You think everything I do is related to you!"

"You delude yourself into thinking that it's not."

"You're self-centered!"

"You're a minx in sheep's clothing." His hand touched her face, admiring the way her anger was coloring her eyes, even if it was directed towards him.

Or was it because it was at him?

Her cheeks were red, though he wasn't entirely convinced that it was all from anger.

"Says the wolf behind the suit."

"Yes," he agreed, "I am. I do not deny my hunger to devour you."

He waited for a slap only to have her mouth on his.

OO

She had fumbled with her keys, his mouth on her neck making it difficult for her to focus.

When the door finally opened, he picked her up and his foot closed the door. He didn't know how they reached her bed with so little on, but he did not question it. He touched and nibbled, sucked and kissed.

She mewled and moaned, writhed and cried out.

And he hadn't even gotten the rest of her clothes off yet.

OO

After that one time, they met again and again.

Her hands were gripping her sheets; she threw her head back in abandon as electricity thrummed throughout her body.

He slowed their pace, making a whimper slip out from her lips.

Her hands let go of the blankets, she ran them along his back, lightly running her nails against his skin. He shivered then, her nails distracting him as he subconsciously followed her pace as her hips rolled into his in a steadier rhythm.

She moaned again, satisfied that he was taking over and picking up where they left off. She noticed that he liked to tease her often, but sometimes, she couldn't wait for him to have his fill. She kept her hands on his back, not wanting to risk having him slowing down again.

She felt him nibble on her neck, a sign that he will continue on.

OO

OO

OO

AN: I don't think there's much of a plot. XP

Edit: I'm considering on having this as a collection of one shots. Sometimes I get ideas (like the one up above) that don't really fit with any of the stories I'm working on. Would that interest people?


	2. The Dare

AN: This piece is kind of wacky. :P

It's "more of older teen" range for this one as well. XP

Takes place after series.

OO

OO

OO

Over the years, it became the tradition of the girls to have slumber parties every so often. The location would change from Mia's dorm, Anna's, Rosetta's, May's or Sora's. Marion came for the evening and left when her father was ready to go.

It was May's turn to host.

And she had a classic game planned for when Marion left.

OO

Rosetta fidgeted in her spot as she debated.

"I think...I'll go with 'Dare'."

Mia hmmed as she thought of a task for the Diabolo prodigy to do. She smiled as a goofy one came to mind.

"You have to call Ken and complement his eyes," Anna's chortling cut Mia off too soon, "And you can't explain why you're saying that!"

"I'll dial for you!" Anna laughed.

Sora shook her head. "He's so shy, he'll probably get all flustered about it."

May shushed her. "Put it on speaker!"

Anna did and then passed her phone to Rosetta. The poor girl was already so red just from thinking about having to do it.

The line rang, a few giggles came out.

_"Hello?"_

They all shushed. It was Rosetta's cue.

"Erm, h-hello Ken," Mia pointed at the girl, mouthing out 'your name'. Rosetta took a breath in and steeled her nerves. "This is Rosetta."

_"Oh, hello. Did something happen at the stage?"_

"No, I just wanted to call and say...you have nice eyes," the boy gawked on the phone, "But Mia thinks you're a hunk!"

With that, Rosetta hung up before Ken could hear the laughs and Mia's exclamation.

"I've taught you well!" May crowed.

Mentor and mentee high fived each other.

"I hope he didn't hear us laughing," Sora murmured to herself. He was her friend; she'd hate to see his feelings hurt.

May caught the statement. "He'll get over it." With a grin, she added, "After constantly being rejected by you, I think he's grown a thicker skin by now."

"Rejected?" Sora frowned. "When did I do that?"

The room was silent as the others shared looks. Sora saw them and her confusion grew.

"Wait a minute..." Sora put her soda can down in shock, "You mean he likes me?"

"Uh, since you came to the stage three years ago!" Mia said with a shake of her head. "I'm honestly sad for him by how oblivious you are."

"No," Sora said with heavy skepticism. "You're just reading into it too much."

It was Rosetta's turn to ask. "Anna, '_Truth_ or Dare'?"

Anna got the emphasis on the first option. "Truth."

"In your opinion, does Ken have a long standing crush on Sora?"

"Totally."

Sora's eyes widened. "_What?_ But why hasn't he said anything?!"

"May," Anna called out, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," came her flat response.

"In your opinion, explain why hasn't Ken said anything in terms Sora will understand."

May smiled and Sora was nervous upon seeing it. Everyone knew that May wasn't afraid to be blunt, which is probably why Anna had asked the Chinese acrobat to do the honors of stating the obvious.

"To put it simply," May drawled, "Ken hasn't said anything directly to Sora in the same way Sora hasn't directly said anything to Leon."

The room "Ooooed" at May's assessment.

Sora squeaked. "W-What does Leon have to do with any of this?"

"Oh Sora," came Mia's patronizing tone, "we know about your crush."

"'Crush' doesn't even begin to cover it," Anna said.

"True," Rosetta agreed, "there's this tension there that's really not present for crushes."

Sora blanched even more upon the sweet Rosetta's statement. _Not you too, Rosetta!_

"You're nineteen," May stated in a matter of fact manner, "it's not all that surprising your hormones are all over the place."

"Ok, let's switch topics!" Sora cut in before May said something even more embarrassing.

"Sure," May breezily allowed.

Sora slapped her forehead at May's grin. _It's May's turn and I bet I can guess who she's going to pick..._

"Sora...'Truth or Dare'?"

The redhead started sweating as she quickly batted the pros and cons around. _Knowing May, she'll probably ask something to do with my crush if I choose Truth. But on the other hand, she might have me call him to say something embarrassing if I choose Dare!_ Was there no safer option!?

"Time's a ticking..."

_Truth or Dare? Truth or Dare!_

"If you don't pick in three seconds, I'll choose for you."

_Truth? Maybe?_

"3...2...and..."

"Dare!" Sora quickly got out. She'd rather face a dare than admit the truth...

May's grin curled deviously. "I hoped you'd choose Dare."

_Drat._

OO

The next day's practice, Sora was on edge.

May's dare had to be fulfilled by the end of today since it was tricky. Sora nervously tugged on a lock of hair as she spotted Leon entering the main stage for a full practice.

_"You have to find out if Leon wears boxers or briefs" May smugly declared, "But you can't ask him directly."_

She gave a hard swallow. _It's not like I can sneak into his place and check his drawers. _Leon didn't live on the Kaleido Stage property.

She was going to have to check what he had on.

_Shimatta..._

May really was a demon.

OO

During practice, Leon had the distinct feeling that Sora was watching him more often than usual.

Not that he had an issue about it.

If anything, he took it as a positive sign.

However, when they were both up for their scene, he had been a bit startled to feel her hand drift over his torso and along the waistband of his practice shorts.

_Someone's feeling forward today._

He nearly grinned in feral delight but he didn't, not wanting to intimidate her and stop this sudden boost of confidence she was exhibiting.

He was a bit disappointed that the scene ended so soon.

OO

Kalos called for a lunch break.

Sora pursed her lips as she grabbed her sweat towel. _I was so close!_

She had been blushing so much she didn't dare look at Leon when she attempted to take a peek. Judging by the fact that he didn't say anything when they got down, she took it as a sign that he hadn't noticed.

_I don't know what I would have done if he had._

Her cheeks were red again. She took a long drink of her water bottle. It had to be done or else May was going to tell Leon that she's been the one giving him the homemade chocolates around Valentine's Day.

The she-demon even had a video of Sora sneaking it into his locker in the men's locker area...

The thought made Sora's eyes widen. _His locker might have spare clothes!_

There was hope yet.

OO

Quietly, Sora inched around the corner into the men's locker room. She had been noting who went in and who went out.

The coast should be clear now.

But just in case she had a hoodie on with the strings fastened to only have enough open for her to see. She tiptoed over to Leon's locker number; she had noticed that he was a being of habit and used the same locker over and over again.

_Which works so conveniently for me._

She only had to figure out that one locker combo and then she was set for sneaking in treats. The second time she did it, she figured he would switch lockers, seeing that someone had hacked into it but he didn't.

_I guess this means he secretly likes the treats._

The thought made her smile.

She quickly looked around and then she got to spinning the combination in.

_32-56..._

"Is there something you need in there?"

She stiffened, having been caught red handed.

With the reminder that she had her hoodie on and the fact that Leon didn't sound close to her, she made a mad dash down the aisles of the locker room and sprinted out the opposite exit.

She ran, weaved down random hallways and even leaped over people as she swung from the overhead lights and onto the rafters of the ceiling. She slipped out an open window and into a tree, withholding the urge to laugh with a sort of giddy adrenaline pumping her at her narrow escape.

_Not today, Leon!_

OO

They came back from the break.

Sora sat down in the audience seating area as the trampoline act was underway. She put her chin on her hand and sighed. The locker idea had been perfect, except Leon suddenly showed up.

_How else I am going to find out?_

She could try guessing by looking at him, but she still had to bring back some sort of evidence that she had actually checked.

_Twisted May._

That diabolical mind could be put to good, but she chose to go on the dark side.

Sora started upon feeling someone stroking the back of her neck. _What the..._

_"L-Leon?!"_

She had turned around to see him leaning against the back of her seat, his hand still in the air where he had been touching her.

"I did not see you in the cafeteria."

She was a little frantic, but then got herself under control. "Oh, I fixed something back at my place."

"You cook?"

She blinked at the sudden question. "Well sometimes I do, but nothing fancy."

He nodded his head at that. "Same here." He looked thoughtful as he contemplated something. "Have you tried the food from the new restaurant that opened along the beach?"

"No, not yet."

"Would you like to join me for an early dinner?"

Her lips parted to refuse, still a little embarrassed about the locker room incident but then inspiration struck. _Here's another chance!_

"Sure!" she chirruped. "After practice?"

He gave a nod and continued to lean against her chair. She hadn't notice, having turned forward in order to plan out ways for her to figure out 'The Question'.

OO

They walked over from the stage to the restaurant upon her suggestion.

He had no issue with that, seeing as the place was close by.

He wondered if she had asked to walk for more time together. A faint smile appeared on his face at the thought. Today was turning out to be promising in regards to her showing interest.

Her hand brushed the side of his upper thigh a few times as they walked. He inwardly preened at the contact.

_Very promising indeed._

OO

Sora pouted as she tried to feel the bottom of his boxers.

_I don't think I'm feeling it._

She had gotten the idea when she recalled the times when she wore spandex underneath some short skirts. When she smoothed the skirt over, she could usually feel the bottom part of the spandex underneath.

_So, is it briefs then?_

She inwardly sighed. The idea had been good but with them in motion, she didn't think she could trust by touch right now.

OO

The restaurant had her looking around with a smile on her face.

He thought she'd like the seashell decor.

"Booth or table?" Their waiter asked.

Leon was getting ready to say 'table' when Sora snapped out of her staring to say 'booth.' He was surprised by the request, to say the least, but the decision just made him more certain that she was warming up to him.

"Is that ok with you?" she asked a little sheepishly.

"Of course," he rumbled out.

He was rewarded by the sight of her smile.

OO

She sat as close as she could to him and then gradually inched her way over.

They were almost thigh to thigh now and she hadn't seen a frown on his face nor did he scoot away for some space. Her hand was close to his leg when the server came to their table with the food.

_So close!_

She took up her fork and began to eat.

OO

They were finishing up when she decided to do the last thing she had in mind.

_I hope your pants aren't expensive!_

With that, she 'accidently' spilled some of her drink on him.

"I'm so sorry!" She grabbed her napkin and proceeded to wipe the drink off of his leg. "I'm such a klutz!"

She heard some rumbling sound from him, making her pause. She looked up at his face to see him laugh. She gaped at him, never having heard such a sound from him before.

"Sora, Sora," he murmured, some low chuckles escaping him as he grabbed her hand.

She eeped as he pulled her against him. Her brain blanked when she looked up and saw the smirk on his face. It had a knowing air with a heavy dosage of the satisfied predator catching its prey.

"You don't have to do these things for my attention."

"I, I'm not."

"Really now? So you were feeling me all day and sneaking into my locker because of a whim or childish dare?" He shook his head at her, not even realizing that he had guessed correctly. "I think not."

"How did you know-"

"You gave me chocolate on the Japanese White Day," he smoothly interrupted, "I looked up the date it was given."

"Oh." She hadn't considered that he'd notice that.

She frowned a little as she felt the need to address the other part of his question. "But I was-" she halted in her speech as his eyes lidded. She definitely hadn't seen that sort of expression on his face before.

She rather liked it...

His fingers lazily swirled circles along her thigh. "Would dessert at my place be appealing to you?"

She felt herself nod. He let out a slow smile.

OO

In the middle of the night, Sora carefully wiggled herself from under his arm.

She was almost out when he effortlessly pulled her back against the mattress. "Where are you sneaking off to?" he lowly murmured into her ear. "It's not even dawn yet."

"Just need the bathroom real quick."

He hmmed, nuzzling her cheek as his hand drifted along her body. "Don't take too long."

"I don't plan to," she breathed out.

He released her, watching her snag his shirt nearby and slipping it over her. He laid back against the bed in contentment, having liked the image of her in his shirt.

_I should give her one._

OO

May grumbled from under her blankets as her text alert sounded off.

"This better be important..."

She opened the picture message and her jaw dropped upon seeing the image of Sora sticking her tongue at her in a shirt that was way too big for her. May scrolled down to read the text.

'He likes briefs during the day, boxers in the evenings and neither when he sleeps.'

May was wide awake with that message. "I didn't think she'd move that fast."

Hell had frozen over and the Easter Bunny was now the president.

OO

Leon was half asleep when she returned.

He felt her lift his arm to get back underneath it; he roused himself enough to lift the limb up and back around her waist.

"G'night," she said.

His head bumped against hers. "Night."

OO

OO

OO

AN: I don't know where this came from. XP


	3. Poker

AN: There was a one shot here, but I re-read it and it's just a mess. X|

I apologize for the suddenness.


End file.
